Rin Yukimura
'Rin Yukimura '''is a 16 year old idol and member of the unit "Ha-Pi Holidays"''. ''She was born in December and works under the managers Celebii, and Aprii. She is a Star-type idol with Pop being secondary. Appearance Rin is a teenage girl with a typical feminine body-type of her age, although she is a bit tall. She has sharp, dark green eyes and matching colored hair, worn in a typical hime-cut to fit her proper, cool beauty image. Normally Rin wears a short dress with a sweater on top, long socks, and dark brown penny loafers or school-flats. In Pri Para, she gains golden-yellow eyes with Christmas oriented designs in them (stars, snowflakes, etc), and her hair becomes pure white with thick stripes of green or red. It is worn loose and grows in length, but splits so far up to give it the appearance of a two-tailed cape. Personality Rin is a traditional Asian girl who comes from a strict upbringing. She is very cold outwardly and antisocial with others, prefering to spend to her time alone reading or thinking up interesting stories. She is blunt and can be very unforgiving towards others. But in due time this is all revealed to have been a brave front she built some years back to cover up her dramatic childhood. She really does not like it and in private tends to show deep remorse for how she behaves. It has been revealed however, that she still has a kind heart though, and the real reason she became an idol was in hopes of trying to find ways to help the less fortunate. In her spare time, Rin can usually be found doing things to support her claims. Such as sewing scarfs, hats, or mittens for those who can't afford them or ruin their own, helping out at shelters or volunteer places, and making up stories to read to children. In Pri Para, Rin is actually very affectionate and sweet. Here she can be relaxed and kind to everyone without fearing she will pay for it later with pain or sadness, and due to that, the others were able to grow closer to her too. Relations Family It is due to them that Rin has become the way she is, and while she is not entirely on speaking terms with them, she still seems to love them anyway. To her, family is family even if they cause problems or pain, and she finds anyone who would play lightly with the subject to be scum. Celebii Since Celebii has discovered what she truly does and the differences in her personality, the two have become friends. She is willing to do whatever Celebii suggests, knowing that the both of them only want to help others. Aika/Kotone ''NA Aprii She thinks she is naughty and often scolds her, but she does find Aprii to be cute. But Aprii happens to be envious of her, which she does not know. Aya Mizu and Ayano Miya NA Coords Rin's primary brand is Angel Snow, which focused on the winter and Christmas Holiday. Songs *Fading Snow Angel - personal song *Calender Carousel - unit song Making Drama *Gift To All - The area turns dark while many various colors and sizes of present boxes appear. Rin skates around and goes to the middle, then after she hopes into the air and strikes a pose, the boxes untie and out pops the items inside. These range from candies to toys to flowers and other various items. *My Day - A unit Making Drama. Each girl poses as a number flashes by her, indicating which month her holiday is based on. A scenery displaying that holiday then appears before shifting to the next girl. Once they finish, they pose together with a wreath forming on top of them and the words Happy Holidays! ''appears in glowing letters. History Quotes ''"To all.... a good night, was it?" "Merry Christmas!" "...Leave me alone..." Trivia *Rin's full name translates to "Cold Snow Village". *She loves to eat candy canes, but feels it gives her an immature image so she keeps this a secret. Gallery Category:Chrismh Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Cold Category:Holiday Category:Girls Category:Tall Category:Tsundere Category:Teens Category:Mature Category:Straight Category:Long Hair Category:Ponytail Category:Eye color: Green Category:Eye Color: Yellow Category:Hair Color: White Category:Hair Color: Green Category:Pop Category:Star Category:Star Idol Category:Pop Idol